Touhou vs. Capcom/Ichirin Kumoi
Bio Ichirin Kumoi is a former human turned nyuudou user that the heroine encounters on their arrival at the flying object. Along with Unzan, she guards the Palanquin Ship of her own accord in order to assist in the revival of Byakuren. Unzan is Ichirin's nyuudou partner. He is literally a gigantic, angry pink cloud with fists and a face, he is a "gentle old man at heart." Movelist Skill Cards *Hanging Cloud's Iron Hammer: Ichirin has Unzan slam his fist on the opponent. The button pressed determines the path it will land. *Handful of Floating Cloud: Ichirin has Unzan grab the opponent and slam them down. *Small Thunder Cloud: An emission of electricity from the electrified Unzan to his surroundings. It takes some time before the discharge, but the extent to which it reaches is wide. If you equip it in the front, Unzan will separate from Ichirin and will discharge on his own, making it possible for both to attack, but until Unzan comes back, Ichirin's movements are limited. *Raging Running Cloud: Ichirin has Unzan punch the opponent several times. *Sunrise of Mountain Clouds: Ichirin has Unzan shoot lasers from his eyes. *Drifting Cloud of Bludgeoning: Ichirin has Unzan slam his fist together. *Wind Blowing Down from Mountains of Mercy: Ichirin has Unzan perform a powerful uppercut. Spell Cards *Storm Sign "Autumn Storm Clouds of Buddhist Retribution": Unzan unleashes several punches. *Cumulonimbus "Foreseeing Nyuudou Cloud": Ichirin and Unzan spin with Unzan hitting the opponent with his fists. Last Word *"Traditional Era of a Splendid Old Man": Unzan comes out for a few moments and while he’s out, you can punch and fire lasers. Misc. *Battle Intro: Ichirin and Unzan get ready and Icirin says “Let’s do this, Unzan!” *Taunt: She moves her arms and says, “my nyuudou is strong…” *Victory Pose: She says “And that is why teamwork always wins!” Unzan then slams his fists together. Winning Quotes Huh? What's that, Unzan? You hate bullying the weak? You sure are lenient... The Myouren Temple has been open to youkai from the start. You're welcome to join any time. You'd make lots of friends, too. With Unzan covering with me, we can’t lose! Let's go, Unzan! Our true challenge awaits! Vs. Self: ......Is this a transformed Tanuki or a Kitsune? Vs. Reimu and Sanae: If the shrine maiden is bested, this religion war has already been won. Vs. Marisa: You can also enter Buddhism by being a lay person. Vs. Sanae: I'm living in peace, so can't you leave me alone? Vs. Byakuren: What does Hijiri-sama think? About scriptures of Buddhism that forbid drinking alcohol. Vs. Seiga, Futo and Miko: Enemies of Buddhism...? It's not a doctrine with bad intentions, so why is this so? Vs. Nitori: If you enter our temple, you can survive only on cucumbers. Vs. Koishi: Could this be...What complete mental selflessness is? Vs. Mamizou: Won't you pretend to be Unzan? Vs. Kokoro: Have my emotions explode? I've trained so I won't lose my calm! Vs. Ryu: You're quite strong! Unzan says you must be a very famous person. Vs. BB Hood: Now, count the number of youkai you've killed! That's how far down you'll be going in hell! Vs. Captain Commando: Jojo? I’m sorry; I don’t know anyone named Jojo. Vs. Jin: Your robot’s guns are strong, but slow. Too bad Unzan’s fists are lightning fast! Vs. Mokou: Wow, human bodies can burn...? I wonder what they're made of. Vs. Asura: Your strength is as grand as the scriptures say. Unzan and I are honored to have fought you. Vs. Tron Bonne: Return what you have stolen, and Unzan won't have to beat you into nothingness. Vs. Morrigan, Felicia, Demitri, Remilia, Flandre, Jon Talbain, Kagerou, Firebrand and Anakaris: Tales of these western beasts must have been highly exaggerated. Vs. Megaman, Bass, Zero, and Roll: Too bad your steel bodies are frail compared to Unzan's fists. Vs. Hsien-Ko, Dante, Trish, Chris, and Jill: Hunters or not, I can't allow you to hunt the youkai that follow our faith. Vs. Iku: Worry not. The dragon we both revere shall not have his name sullied any longer. Vs. Komachi: Sorry, but it is not our time. Vs. Frank and Aya: Hmm...Reports of our temple might help bring more followers... vs Suika and Yuugi: Give me that! No alcohol in the temple! Vs. Akuma: Such a devastating technique from the sixteen hells. I cannot allow you to use such a vile technique anymore! Vs. Cammy: I hope you find your dharma, my friend. Vs. Tessa: Let nature handle nature. Vs. Satori: She can read Unzen's mind too? Vs. Medicine: Buddha's blessings protect us from such cruel poisons. Vs. Yuemi: Have faith in the natural courses of the world. Vs. Amingo: What matter of demon plagues our faith? Vs. Nue: I see you're causing trouble again. Vs. Sonson: It's an honor to meet the granddaughter of the monkey king. Vs. Kogasa: You're lucky I caught you and not Byakuren. Vs. Spencer: You were a fool, thinking that arm could match Unzen's. Vs. Hina: To take so much for the greater good. Vs. Masamune: I figured that a dragon would be more refined than you. Vs. Kasen: I wonder when I can attain such a status… Vs. Dan: You gratify yourself way too much. Vs. Seija: This religion is meant to protect people from you! Vs. Ken: Passion is dangerous when not checked. Vs. Murasa: Have you recited your daily mantra, yet? Vs. Nick: It’s such a shame for the undead to be reborn this way. Vs. Nero: Your faith was weak. That is why you lost. Ending (Ichirin, Unzan and Nathan Spencer are beating up several soldiers.) Soldier 1: Gah!! Ugh!!! Soldier 2: Oof! Icirin: Hey, Spencer….. Spencer: Yeah? Icirin: Can I ask you something? Spencer: Yeah, what’s up? Icirin: You said you were going to take me and Unzan home, not rope us into this. Spencer: Look, this is what is called a return favor. If you help me here, I’ll take you back. You see? Icirin: I guess….Provided we survive here first… Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Female Characters Category:Characters